


Walking in Their Shoes

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin makes a wish, but he has no idea what chaos it will cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in Their Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boastalotblhablah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boastalotblhablah/gifts).



The party was in full swing and there were people everywhere, it was the only time that the office came to life, the rest of the time it was filled with the sound of typing and frustrated sighs. IT security wasn't really a thrilling business, but Marcus was good at it, and he got to work with his best friend Kevin.

Marcus was holding Jo's hand, their fingers interlaced as he scanned all the faces at the office party, looking for Kevin. He finally spotted him, but his heart sank when he saw that he'd brought Dany. As much as he wanted to be happy for Kevin, happy that he'd found someone, he couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't quite right together. He was going to try and put an end to that tonight, to find some common ground with Dany, they didn't have to be the best of friends but it would be nice if they could socialise without things being awkward. Not that he could talk, Jo was a little bit socially awkward, but he wasn't always sarcastic.

He cleared his way through to Kevin, Jo apologising to everyone that Marcus barged past on the way, he was starting to squeeze all the blood out of Jo's hand and Jo had to stroke the side of Marcus' hand just to get him to release it enough to let the blood flow freely.

"Anyone want a drink?" Jo said, everyone shook their heads. "I'm going to get a drink."

Dany raised an eyebrow, and Marcus started to grate his teeth, wondering how Jo had managed to make such a speedy escape.

"How are you? Everything going well at work?" Marcus asked, he wasn't that interested but he had promised himself that he'd try and make an effort and that's what he was going to do.

"No, but that's the real world for you. We can't live in a fairy tale," Dany said, laughing at his own self-depreciating joke. "Kevin said you're going up for the promotion too."

"Yes." Marcus hated the word _too_ , he hadn't realised that Kevin was going for it as well. Although it wasn't a surprise, it was a nice pay rise and they were both suitably qualified for the post. But Kevin should have told him, he shouldn't have to hear it from Dany.

"May the best man win." Dany downed his drink and headed off to get another. Marcus watched him go over to where Jo was standing by the bar, waiting for all the fireworks to be over.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Kevin asked, "You're my friend and it would be nice if you were happy for me. I'm happy for you and Jo."

"I know you are." Marcus brought Kevin in for a hug. "I'm trying to like Dany."

"Good, because I like him a lot." Kevin gave Marcus a wicked grin, the kind that the devil would have right before you sell your soul.

Marcus spotted Jo and Dany wandering back over to them, chatting away, Jo actually looked like he might be having fun.

"Call me and we'll play golf," Dany said, shaking Jo's hand.

"Definitely." Jo smiled, and Marcus felt a strange feeling inside. With all the tension they'd never really spoken before, but now they're friends.

Marcus was dragging Jo away, gripping his hand. Jo tried to make him stop but he just kept walking. "What do you have against Dany?"

*

"I just don't think Dany's good enough for Kevin."

Jo sighed. "Really? You want to talk about this now, while we're making love?" He stroked the side of Marcus' face, hoping that it would be enough to bring his attention back to what was going on right now.

"While I'm riding your cock you mean?" Marcus gasped as Jo upped the pace, moaning in delight, the crack of skin slapping against skin.

"Is that all I am to you?" Jo grinned, there was a sparkle in his eyes and he held Marcus tight before rolling them over so that he could fuck Marcus into the mattress. "Just a cock for you to ride?"

"It is a nice cock." Marcus gasped as Jo changed the angle, throwing his head back against the pillow.

Jo kept nudging that spot, bringing Marcus to climax without a single stroke to his cock. He moaned as he came, clenching around Jo and it had him shuddering in orgasm, collapsing on top of Marcus as he recovered his strength, enjoying the post orgasm bliss and the comfort of being curled up next to the man he loved.

Once they had cleaned up and snuggled in bed, Marcus whispered, "You know I love you. All of you. Right?"

"I love you too."

*

"I feel sorry for Jo," Dany said, Kevin was cuddled into his chest, his soft hair tickling Dany's chest. "Marcus has clearly got a crush on you."

"We're just friends." Kevin sat up with such speed that it startled Dany. He stroked Kevin's back, trying to coax him into lying down again.

"I don't want a fight. I love you and if that means putting up with Marcus, then you're worth it."

"He just needs some time to warm up to you." Kevin kissed his way along Dany's slim yet toned abs, teasing him with his lips. Dany was glad that the subject was dropped, not least because Kevin was working his way down towards his cock, and for the first time all day he felt relaxed. So relaxed, that he fell asleep before Kevin could even finish teasing him.

Kevin gave Dany a kiss on the forehead before curling up next to him. Wondering if his guardian angel would do him a favour and make Marcus and Dany like each other. Kevin had no idea that anyone was listening, or that they had the power to do something about it.

***

Dany woke up, the sound of soft snores filled the room and Dany cuddled into the soft, furry chest of his boyfriend.

_Furry?_

Dany stretched his hand out and felt the soft hair; Kevin's chest was smooth, so who the hell was in his bed? The person next to him rolled over, snuggling in closer as Dany tried to squirm away.

"Morning my beautiful Viking."

_Viking?_

Jo stroked the curve of his back, his hands soft and delicate. Dany looked down at his body, unsure of what _his_ meant right now. His hands seemed strange but when he glanced down at his naked body, he saw a mass of blond hair surrounding a cock that was definitely not his. Dany yelped and sat up in bed, staring at Jo. It must all be some crazy dream, his mind still thinking about what he said before bed. What he said to Kevin, back in _their_ bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Jo sat up to hug him, kissing the side of his neck and his cock twitched but the feelings of guilt were strong.

Jo's hard cock was pressed against his thigh, it all felt so real. Dany looked down and when he saw the size of it his eyes went wide.

"I need to pee." And with that Dany was up and out of bed, too confused to worry about being naked in front of Jo. Not that it was his body he was naked in.

Dany scurried to the bathroom, looking at _his_ reflection in the mirror and Marcus' face was staring back. He felt his teeth with his hands, checking that it wasn't some sort of cruel joke, prosthetics and hair dye, but he was grasping at straws. He pinched himself a few times just for good measure, and it definitely hurt. It appeared that he, Dany, was most definitely trapped in Marcus' body.

So, the big question was, who was in his body?

*

Marcus was lying in bed when he felt Jo kissing his way up along his thigh, he smiled as he felt chapped lips wrap themselves around the tip of his cock. He was enjoying the blow job far too much to think about the fact that Jo's lips are normally plump and smooth.

He also didn't notice that the hair he was running his hands through was much finer and silkier than Jo's.

What he did notice was the very talented tongue playing with his slit, which was something new. It had him coming in no time at all, screaming in Swedish and clutching at the headboard.

Their bed didn't have a headboard. Not the kind you could hang onto during sex anyway…

Marcus sat up slowly, still dizzy and uncoordinated from his orgasm. When he looked around he caught sight of Dany sitting on a bed across from him, but when Marcus pointed at him, Dany did the same. He waved a couple of times to prove to himself that the reflection was really his, before his eyes opened wide in panic.

Marcus was feeling his teeth when Kevin came up from under the duvet and it all dawned on him.

He was in Dany's body.

"You okay, sweetie?" Kevin asked. Marcus felt a wave of guilt, not that he'd have said no to a blow job from Kevin, but his first thought was of Jo.

"Why do you have a mirror in your bedroom?" Marcus was reeling with all the information, and yet his mind decided, of all the things he could have asked about, he was going to ask about something that probably had nothing to do with his current situation.

"It's always been there, Dany." Kevin looked concerned for him and Marcus tried to smile back, but his face felt strange.

He leapt out of bed, wondering where his clothes would be, but didn't take into account his new body and ended up face first on the floor.

"How much did you and Jo drink at the bar?" Kevin said with a laugh.

"It's okay. In fact, I said we'd go play golf, so I should go." Marcus looked at his wrist as though he was checking the time but his wrist was bare. He grabbed at what looked like the jeans and shirt that Dany was wearing last night, and hoped that they were the right ones before dashing to the bathroom, trying not to trip over his own feet with every step.

Five minutes later he was at the front door, yelling bye to Kevin and walking down the street in the direction of _his_ home.

*

"Are you okay, my love?"

Dany felt a strange stab of feelings when Jo said 'my love', all safe and cared for. They must be Marcus' feelings left over in this body. They made Dany want to tell Jo everything and he knew that Jo would do anything to help. But he couldn't trust those feelings, so he had to get out of here and get home, to _his_ home.

"Yeah, I need to go and see Kevin. It's about work that needs to be done before Monday." Dany hoped it sounded convincing.

"It's still early, Kevin won't be up yet. I'll make you breakfast first." Jo leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead, they were both still naked and Dany was trying hard not to stare.

Dany followed Jo to the kitchen; wondering if asking for clothes would seem strange, tip Jo off that he wasn't Marcus. His stomach rumbled and the hunger replaced all other thoughts.

Jo filled the kettle and got the milk and juice out of the fridge. Dany went to get the cereal down but realised that he couldn't quite reach the shelf. It had been a long time since he couldn't reach things in and around the house.

"Here," Jo said, picking the chocolaty cereal down for him. It's what he'd have picked anyway, weekends were meant for kids' cereals. "Since it's Saturday."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jo placed another soft kiss on his forehead, before getting out two bowls and pouring the cereal. He then went to get the tea, in an actual teapot, and a couple of glasses of juice.

Dany felt spoilt, but he guessed that it was how Marcus felt all the time, and didn't dwell on it too much. Although the tea was strange at first, but then, after the first sip, it was comforting, relaxing even. It was definitely a contrast to his usual early morning coffee to get himself going. No wonder Jo always seemed so calm.

"Tea's good." Dany scooped up the last of his cereal, licking his lips to get the last trace of chocolate.

"I knew I'd get you to like tea one day." Jo smiled, and cleared away the dishes.

"I should get dressed, head on home. _To Kevin's._ " Dany sat frozen in horror, but Jo hadn't heard his slip up.

"Maybe when you get back we can get a little more quality time." Jo raised an eyebrow and ducked for a kiss but Dany twisted his head away at the last moment, Jo's lips got his cheek instead. He brushed his thumb over the kiss mark, no idea that it was an imposter in his boyfriend's body.

Jo went back to bed, but he watched Dany get dressed first and he had to force himself to make it look natural, like he didn't care who saw him naked. He was torn between giving Jo a kiss goodbye or not; in the end he elected to cheekily blow him a kiss from the door, affectionate without the physical contact, and from the way Jo smiled it seemed like it was the right choice.

Dany was stood by the front door trying to find shoes that fitted. Jo's looked a similar size to his, but they weren't going to fit on the feet that he had at the moment, there was a couple of inches between his toes and the end of his shoes. He laughed at how silly they looked before finding what appeared to be Marcus' shoes.

Dany stepped out into the crisp March air, only to see himself walking towards the front door.

"Marcus?" Dany asked.

"Dany?"

"What happened?" Dany said, still reeling from the shock of talking to himself.

"I don't know." Marcus tried to rest his arm on Dany's shoulder but he wasn't used to Dany's long arm and ended up shoving Dany.

Dany rubbed his arm. "Good job it's your body you just damaged."

"And the sarcasm's still intact." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Shh, Jo's sleeping."

Marcus' eyes flew open at the mention of Jo. "Does he know about this?"

"No, I didn't know what to say." Dany shrugged. "By the way, it's me Dany, Kevin's boyfriend that you don't really know because your boyfriend hates me and I'm now stuck inside Marcus' body." Dany caught his breath and gave Marcus what he hoped was a death stare. It would definitely be a death stare in his own body.

"What's going on?" Jo's voice drifted across from the half open front door, he was wearing a dressing gown now and his head was tilted in confusion.

"Erm…" Dany wasn't sure why he was the one doing the talking. He looked like Jo's boyfriend, but he was not Marcus.

"In you come, both of you. We'll sort this out together." Jo held the door open for both of them to come into the house, shutting the door firmly behind them.

*

"What do you remember?" Jo asked. Marcus was put out that he'd asked Dany first, but it was scary seeing his own body with someone else walking around in it. Although it gave him time to think what he was going to tell Jo, since he was not going to tell him about the fact that Kevin gave him a blow job this morning. He'd thought it was Jo, but the guilt was still there.

Once Dany had told Jo everything he could think of, Marcus told him everything, minus the sex act.

"We should get Kevin to come over," Jo said, he was holding both their hands. He'd reached out for Dany's by accident, although who would blame him for wanting to hold his boyfriend's hand, and when Jo realised his mistake, he'd taken Marcus' hand too, cuddling them both as they sat on the sofa.

"Do you think he'll be able to help?" Dany asked, looking up at Jo with pale blue eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a coincidence that it's you two that swapped bodies rather than me and Kevin."

"I'll call him," Marcus said, heading for the house phone.

"I'm so sorry, about the kisses and…" Jo blushed, he would have never done any of that this morning if he'd known that it was Dany in there.

"It's okay. This whole situation is…" Dany laughed, there weren't any words for how crazy the situation was, but the fact that Jo would apologise for it was nice of him.

Three cups of tea later, there was a knock on the door, Jo answered it and Kevin was there with a suitably perplexed look on his face. "Marcus told me there was a situation, that Dany was here and we all had to talk."

There was a sigh, Jo should have guessed that Marcus wouldn't have told Kevin what was going on, that he'd have waited to tell him in person.

"This is you going to play golf? What's going on?" Kevin said the second he saw Dany's body.

"Uh, sit down." Jo motioned for Kevin to take a seat, next to Marcus' body, and that got a strange look. "Tell him something that only Dany would know."

"Oh god. One night, we made love six times and I came every time."

"Marcus! I told you that in private." Kevin was eyeing Jo suspiciously, but he hadn't figured out what was going on yet.

"You told Marcus about that?" It was strange, Dany's words in Marcus' voice but Kevin's face still said that he thought it was a wind up.

"Ask him something only Dany would know." Jo was staring at Kevin, he needed him to see what was going on for himself. If they told him he would never believe it.

"The tattoo! No." Kevin sunk down in his chair. "Marcus was there when I got it done."

"The first night we made love, I cried. Please tell me that Marcus doesn't know about that," Dany reached out for Kevin's hands, needing the comfort.

"Sorry, he told me that too," Marcus said, but at least he looked guilty about it.

"Guys, this is not funny anymore. Please, tell me what's going on." Kevin's brow furrowed, he was looking at Dany, in Marcus' body, trying to see who would crack first.

Jo watched Dany deflate, tears brimming in his eyes. "I proposed, and you said no." Dany wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I said I wanted to focus on work first." Kevin wiped Dany's tears away with his thumb, ducking in for a chaste kiss.

It was strange to watch for Jo, his fears playing out in front of him, watching what looked like Kevin and Marcus kiss. Even though he knew Dany was inside, it was still unsettling.

Jo went to cuddle in next to Marcus, it was odd that they were a similar height, but he managed to wrap Marcus up in his arms, it seemed like all he could do right now, offer comfort.

*

The shock had subsided, although getting used to calling everyone by the right name was going to take some time. Jo had got more tea for everyone, and if it wasn't for all the strangeness, it might actually have been enjoyable.

"This is pretty much what I had planned for the weekend anyway," Dany said, "Well, apart from a little golf, but that can wait."

"We could go." Jo fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt, stroking the soft fabric for comfort. "No-one would know us, if we even saw anyone given how cold it is."

"It would be something to do, take our minds off this for a while," Dany said. Kevin rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw Jo looking.

"I've always wanted to take you golfing." Jo stroked the side of Dany's face; it was unfamiliar, the stubble rough where Marcus' was fluffy but knowing that it was Marcus' soul inside made it feel right. Marcus nuzzled against his hand and Jo had to resist the urge to kiss him. He didn't want to upset anyone.

Jo loaded up the car, it was probably best that he drove, in only a couple of hours Marcus had spilt a cup of tea and knocked over several things with his new longer limbs. They swung by Dany's to get his clubs; sharing was going to be the easiest way and it meant that apart from Jo signing them in, which was mostly an honour system, they wouldn't have to deal with any other people.

The wind was bitter but the sun shone down on them. As they stood at the first hole, Dany looked at the clubs with a wry smile, and then tried to hold it so that it wouldn't scrape along the ground. The others tried not to laugh but it was funny.

Marcus then tried, but he just couldn't get the hang of it. "It's these lanky limbs. They're so uncoordinated. How do you control them?"

"I'm coordinated when it matters," Dany said with a wink.

Kevin laughed, his eyes scrunched up with how funny it was. "You're enthusiastic, but that's different."

Marcus was sniggering and Jo just wanted everything to be calm, everyone to be happy. But in the end the only way to end the argument was for Jo to put Kevin and Marcus in their place. "There's nothing better than sex with an enthusiastic partner."

Dany smiled, Kevin and Marcus made noises as though they were on a reality television show and there was about to be a fight but Jo didn't even blink as he wandered up to the tee, sending the ball flying. None of them noticed that he didn’t even hit it in the right direction.

No-one who said anything. Since they were every bit as relieved that the subject had been changed.

*

Jo was cooking for the others, nothing fancy, but they all needed a proper meal rather than the junk food Marcus and Kevin had eaten today. The pasta was simmering and the sauce was thickening, when Dany wandered into the kitchen.

"I came to see if I could help." It was odd seeing Marcus fidget, now that Dany was walking around in his body. Marcus was more at peace with himself, happy to sit still and soak it all in.

"Thanks." Jo caught himself just in time, the temptation to add one of the pet names he had for Marcus was high. He dished up the food and Dany took two of the plates. They wandered back through to the sofa where Marcus and Kevin jumped apart as they entered.

Jo was too tired to say anything, they were good friends, and this was a weird situation. The food was sat down on the coffee table and Jo sat down on the sofa with them. Once the food was eaten, Jo snuggled into Marcus a little, Dany managed to curl in next to Kevin and Marcus managed to drape himself over both Jo and Kevin. That's how they spent the night, no talk of separating, just watching trashy movies and eating popcorn.

All four of them slept in an ungainly pile on the sofa, Jo was the last to sleep, fussing over everyone until they were sleeping soundly. Jo made sure everyone was tucked in under the blanket before holding Marcus tight, and drifting off into a restless night's sleep.

The next morning Jo woke, holding Marcus. It wasn't until he woke up a little more that he remembered it was Dany in Marcus' body but he didn't let go of him. He wasn't sure where Marcus and Kevin were, but if a friend needed comfort, then he was always happy to give it.

Jo was dozing when he heard the thud of the front door closing, and the sound of Marcus and Kevin chatting away. He sat up to see that Kevin had gone to get doughnuts and coffee.

"We were thinking, road trip to the beach!" Kevin said, "Get away for the day?"

"In March?" Jo eyed them both, as if to say, really?

Jo was worrying what would happen when tomorrow rolled around, they were both due in work on Monday and there didn’t seem to be any solution apart from having Marcus and Dany phone in sick. But with the absence of any plan, taking their mind off it for a few hours was the best idea that they had.

Marcus went and put all the remaining junk food in carrier bags and filled four water bottles. Jo made sure that everyone wrapped up warm. It was fun to be doing things together, and Jo wished that they could have just got on to begin with. But no matter how it happened, at least once things got back to normal, there would be peace. If, things went back to normal.

"I call shotgun!" Marcus yelled, running towards the car. Although Marcus would have got to sit in the front anyway with his longer legs. They played silly car games and sang along to the radio for the whole journey but by the time they got to the beach it was raining torrentially, although in Britain, there was a risk of that no matter what the month.

They sat in the car, eating the doughnuts and junk food, laughing and joking away.

Until Dany said, "Wait until you have to try and pretend to speak Russian tomorrow." He laughed, but no-one else did.

"What are we going to do?" Marcus put his hands over his face, little groans emanating from underneath it.

"We'll work something out," Jo said, not knowing who would sort it but it seemed like what Marcus needed to hear right now. "Let's go home, and we'll figure it out over a cup of tea."

Tea, the only known substance that could tangentially help solve all of life's problems.

*

"You're just going to have to call in sick," Dany said, "You can't speak any of my languages."

"I speak English?" Marcus shrugged, and Jo fidgeted with his cup of tea.

"Kevin, could you take Dany to work and cover for him?" Jo asked, there was no point them both calling in sick if they didn't have to, especially there since there was no knowing how long this was going to last and three wages were definitely better than two.

"Sure, IT's not that difficult." Kevin laughed at his own joke and Marcus smiled. They were mostly left to their own devices so it wouldn't be too difficult for Dany to look busy all day, and Kevin could probably cover Marcus' work as well as his own for a short time.

"Why would the universe do this to us?" Dany groaned, sliding down in the chair. Sorting out the immediate problems was one less thing to worry about, but he just wanted his old body back.

There was silence as Jo tried to think of some comforting words, but all that came to mind were clichés.

"I wished that the two of you would be friends," Kevin said, staring at the floor.

"Well un-wish it!" Marcus screamed, it sounded funny coming out of Dany's mouth. He was out of his seat and trembling; Jo coaxed him to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"We can try. We'll put everything back the same as it was the night it happened." Jo nodded, more for himself than anyone else. If they were going to do this, then they all had to believe in it.

"I'll take Dany home," Kevin said, and Dany stood up, still in Marcus' body. "I meant the real Dany."

"He is the real Dany, it's the soul that matters, not the body he's in." Jo held Marcus tighter.

"You're right." Kevin hung his head, staring at the floor as he beckoned for Dany to come with him.

"Call me in the morning. No matter what happens," Jo said, Dany nodded and shuffled out behind Kevin.

Now all that was left to do was hope.

*

Jo had run Marcus a bath, hoping that if he was relaxed there would be a better chance of him getting to sleep and whoever deals with switching the souls about could do their magic.

He held him tight as they lay in bed naked, not wanting to change a thing in case it ruined Kevin un-wishing it.

Marcus was restless, squirming and knocking the duvet. "What if it doesn’t work?"

"I'd love you no matter what body you're in." Jo placed a soft kiss to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair.

"Even with these teeth?" Marcus laughed.

"Even with those teeth. Now try and get some sleep." Jo pulled the duvet around them, making sure Marcus was comfy and he lay awake until he heard Marcus' breathing change, hoping that he'd have his boyfriend back in the right body tomorrow.

*

Kevin's hands were roaming, teasing Dany and he was conflicted about what was going to come next. Should he have sex in Marcus' body? Wasn't it strange?

But he was painfully hard and Kevin looked just so beautiful when he was being fucked, so his sexual needs had overridden the strangeness of the situation. He'd wanted to suggest a position where they didn't have to look at each other, but Kevin was taking charge and straddling his cock before he could think about it too much.

Kevin's tattoo looked amazing as his muscles rippled and glistened with sweat. Dany traced it with his lips, comforted by the familiarity of it and yet it felt different with Marcus' lips.

The guilt washed over him at the same time as Kevin said, "I love you." He was picking up the pace, riding him faster.

Dany wanted to ask if it was him that he loved, or Marcus, but his climax rushed up on him, leaving him gasping as he tried not to moan out loud. He didn't want to hear someone else's voice during sex.

Kevin wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself to orgasm, moaning in ecstasy before flopping down on top of Dany. They didn't even bother to clean up, Kevin was awake just long enough to roll off Dany and cuddle in.

Kevin's last thought was, _I wish everyone was with the one that they love_.

*

"Marcus?" Dany opened his eyes to see Jo staring at him. "Sorry for waking you but I just had to know if it worked."

"It's me." Dany flung the duvet off and ran his hands over his body, his own body, checking that it was really true.

Jo put his hands over his cock, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You're very handsome, and hairy." Dany winked, and Jo was relieved that the tension was broken.

Jo laughed before pulling up the covers, allowing Dany to cuddle in, waiting for Kevin to call and say that Marcus was back in his own body.

*

"Ew, why am I all sticky and crusty?" Marcus flaked at the drying come on his stomach, his face wrinkled up in disgust.

"Morning sexy." Kevin ran his hands all over Marcus, his lips trailing behind as they worked their way down to his cock, sucking him off with lips that are rough yet soft and a tongue that knew how to hit all of his buttons at the same time.

"It's me, Marcus."

"I know, but it's our last chance." Kevin winked at him and Marcus felt a wave of conflicting emotions.

It wasn't long before he was coming in Kevin's mouth, fingers twisted in his soft hair.

"I should get a shower."

"Then we'll call Jo and Dany," Kevin said, and he didn't sound happy about it. Marcus felt the same, he'd have given anything to spend a little bit longer with Kevin. But Jo didn't need to know that, they just needed to put this whole crazy weekend behind them.

*

The four of them were sat around Kevin and Dany's living room. Marcus and Kevin were clean and dressed, all evidence of their earlier activities gone. But the atmosphere was stilted. Marcus had flinched at Jo's touch and Dany had been left to sit on the chair, while Kevin held Marcus.

"So is there anything we should know?" Dany asked.

Kevin shuffled in his seat while Dany and Jolyon stared at him. "Well…"

"It was only a blow job." Marcus held his hands out to plead his innocence.

"Was it better than mine?" Jo was hoping that this little joke would put an end to all this, let them get back to normal. But no-one laughed, not even Marcus, who was blushing and staring at his shoes.

"It was an excellent blow job," Marcus said to Kevin, as though their boyfriends weren't sitting in the room. Jo felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he'd told himself that Marcus and Kevin were just friends and any feelings of jealousy were his own trust issues, nothing to do with Marcus. But to know that he'd been Marcus' second choice, a stand in until Kevin was available, that was heart wrenching.

Kevin was batting his eyelashes, a cheeky grin appearing. Marcus reached his hand out for Kevin.

"You told me that you were just friends." Dany's anger was controlled, Jo was surprised that he could show so much control and that he could talk without crying. He wasn't sure that he'd be able to manage either of those things right now.

"I hope you two are happy together," Jo said, and if it sounded insincere, well, that was just his British accent. It made everything sound sarcastic, when he wanted it to.

Jo grabbed Dany's hand on the way out, needing the comfort and having no-one else to turn to.

"Hang on, I've got a bottle of vodka in the freezer." Dany scurried to the kitchen before returning with an icy bottle.

Jo stood with his arms folded and lips compressed, tapping his foot as he waited.

They both walked out the flat with their heads held high, which in a way was the best outcome that either of them could have hoped for.

*

Jo made it as far as the car without crying, tears running down his face. Dany didn't say a word, he just took the car keys and drove back to Jo's place.

When they arrived, Dany got two glasses out and poured them both a drink. He held Jo while he cried, unable to offer anything apart from comfort.

"How could I be such an idiot? Of course he's in love with Kevin." Jo realised that he'd left damp patches on Dany's jumper and tried to wipe them away but Dany took his hand and held it tight.

"We're both idiots, settling for people who treat us like we're second best." Dany gave Jo a kiss on the forehead, running his fingers through his hair. "We both deserve better." He poured another couple of shots, handing one to Jo before clinking the glasses together.

Jo paused before downing the vodka, wincing at the shock. "We do both deserve better."

"Someone that cooks for us, comforts us, stands up for us." Dany was still holding Jo's hand, rubbing his thumb along the edge, feeling the sparks fly. He ran his hand down the side of Jo's face, tilting his head so that they were staring at each other.

Jo gasped and Dany leant in for a kiss, when their lips met it was electric and it didn't take long before Jo was holding the back of Dany's head, deepening the kiss and demanding more.

Dany slid his hand inside Jo's jumper, delighting in the feel of his furry chest. Jo broke the kiss and flung the jumper off with such speed that there was a crackle of static electricity. Dany growled and they started to strip off their clothes, with a frantic energy that was neither graceful nor sexy, but the second they were both naked Dany lunged at Jo, knocking him back on to the sofa.

It wasn't long until their hands were wrapped around each other's cocks, teeth clashing as they sought out more friction, the simple pleasure of skin on skin. Jo felt Dany gasp and shudder, warm sticky come flowing over his hand. Jo threw his head back as his climax washed over him, Dany nuzzling at his neck as his heart raced and toes curled. He was breathless and dizzy, but it was spectacular.

Dany lay gasping, his head resting on Jo's chest. "Do I still get points for enthusiasm?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
